


Do you think aliens believe in us, too?

by yolofaber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Getting high, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Open Ending, We Die Like Men, Weed, and I have never gotten high, i have never grown weed, no beta read, so i have no idea how realistic this is, to maybe lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolofaber/pseuds/yolofaber
Summary: There was a time in high school, when Tooru was sure, he would forever hate Ushijima and there was no way he would ever get along with him.There was also a time, when Tooru believed, Ushijima was kind of smart and would never accidentally start growing weed in their dorm room.Well, turns out Tooru was wrong about both of these things.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Do you think aliens believe in us, too?

“Do you think aliens believe in us, too?” 

Tooru isn’t quite sure how he got into this situation. Well, he does know, but it’s still hard to believe, meaning, if anyone had told 17-year old Tooru, that in five years, he would sit on the floor of a dirty laundry room, high as fuck, with his biggest rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi and actually having fun doing so, he would have told that person to get checked into a mental institution for several reasons:

  1. Ushiwaka will always be Tooru’s biggest rival and a jerk and an overall unpleasant person and there is no way, scenario or chance, Tooru will ever change his opinion.
  2. Tooru would never sit on a dirty laundry room floor. Because a) the floor is dirty and b) it implies that Tooru would ever use public laundry facilities, which are disgusting and would therefore never get used by Oikawa Tooru.
  3. Tooru doesn’t do drugs. He doesn’t even drink alcohol, he is very concerned about his physical and mental wellbeing, he is an athlete for god's sake, why would he ever want to try drugs?
  4. See point number one, there is really no way in hell, Tooru would ever be friendly with Ushiwaka. 



But well, he is sitting on the floor of a dirty laundry room now, isn’t he, high like… a satellite? See, he doesn’t even know any good comparisons, because he’s never thought enough about drugs to come up with any for this specific scenario. Anyways, he feels very fuzzy and very happy and very warm and he’s also kind of hungry and might want to eat another one of these brownies, even though somewhere in the back of his head, he knows this isn’t the best idea. 

And he’s having fun. With Ushiwaka. He laughs at that, and Ushiwaka, who seemed deep in thought till then, startles at that. 

“What is funny?” 

“You,” Tooru answers, still grinning. Ushiwaka frowns at that. “And me,” Tooru adds. “Never thought we could have this much fun.” 

The corner of Ushijima’s mouth quirks upwards. Just a little, but on Ushijima’s usually stoic facial features that’s about equivalent to a full on laughing fit of a normal person. That’s something Tooru came to learn over the months, years of rooming with Ushijima. Ushijima is just not the expressive kind of guy, even his closest friends have only seen him laugh once, Tendou once told Tooru during one of his visits. So yeah. A little smile is usually the most he can get out of Ushijima. (For some reason, Tooru is always a little happier, when he gets to be the cause of that smile, but he prefers not to think about that too much.)

They’re not really friends. That might have to be said. In the beginning, when they had just been assigned to the same room, without having any say in it, Tooru had been determined to stay enemies, not to speak more with Ushijima than necessary, and move out as soon as possible. 

But they’re at university now, no longer at high school. They’re in the same team and hating the wing spiker you’re supposed to set for, only works for so long. The tosses were never perfect, as long as Tooru wasn’t willing to compromise, to communicate with Ushijima and yes, he didn’t really like that prospect, but the idea of his tosses being anything but perfection was even worse. So they worked together on the volleyball field and they started getting along as roommates: Ushijima got Tooru’s windowsill for his plants, in turn, Tooru was allowed to put up his movie posters on Ushijima’s side of the room. They went on runs together, because, why not, and before Tooru even realised, he stayed in the same dorm with Ushijima for all of university and something born out of necessity, turned into an genuine, if grudging, friendship (at least on Tooru’s side, Ushijima never seemed to care much about their rivalry).

There were still moments, of course, because, for some reason, even though Ushijima is doing great, academically he tends to be really stupid from time to time. And it speaks a lot for how far they’ve come, that Tooru feels bad for putting it that way. Because, Ushijima isn’t really  _ that  _ stupid, except for the moments when he is. 

Like for example: Tooru went on a trip with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Two weeks in Okinawa, lots of sun, the ocean, beach volleyball and his best friends. It was great, really. One more week in Miyagi to visit his family, what more could Tooru wish for? Well, maybe, he could wish not to come home into a weirdly hot dorm room, where apparently, his roommate Ushijima had started growing weed. Not weed as in the kind of plants that are unwelcome when they find their way into your rose garden, but weed as in actual fucking drug. 

Because apparently, Ushijima, dense as he tends to be from time to time, had this friend from class who gave him these seeds to plant. Apparently that’s not a rare occurrence in his agricultural degree, so he simply planted these seeds, because who’s to expect that some classmate would give you seeds to grow drugs, right? Though that classmate probably hadn’t expected, that Ushijima wouldn’t recognise his new favourite plants as illegal drugs, because:

  1. Who doesn’t know what marihuana looks like?
  2. Which college student doesn’t know what marihuana looks like?
  3. Which agricultural student doesn’t know what marihuana looks like?



Well, the answer to all of these questions is Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tooru’s quite sure he might be arrested with his roommate for complicity or something. He’s not quite sure what the verdict would be, he’s not a law student, okay? But he’s pretty sure the police wouldn’t believe his story that he simply didn’t know these tiny new plants of Ushijima were marihuana, until he came back from his convenient trip and they were suddenly pretty big plants and very obviously marihuana.

So the first thing he does is calling Hanamaki, because even though Matsukawa and Hanamaki have never bragged about it, they have their fair share of experience with weed, if their red eyes, whenever they would come back from the balcony at parties, are anything to go by. It takes Hanamaki a solid 10 minutes to stop laughing. It takes another 10 minutes for him to tell Matsukawa the whole story, and for Matsukawa to stop laughing. After that, their, not really helpful, tipp is to smoke the weed. Which is, as already said, very unhelpful, because Tooru has never even smoked a cigarette, he’s not gonna start smoking with a fucking joint. When he tells them so, they suggest he bake brownies with it, which is a better idea. Not, because Tooru was actually planning on eating those brownies, again, he doesn’t do drugs, but because brownies are less suspicious in the trash, than the very obvious leaves of a marihuana plant. 

So he butchers the marihuana plants (Ushijima watches in horror), chops them into very tiny pieces, puts those pieces in his brownie batter and bakes the brownies. He wants to dispose of them discreetly in the middle of the night, when no other students are around, so he takes them with him, when he and Ushijima go to do their laundry. As already mentioned, Tooru never would have thought he’d ever use a public laundry facility, but university made him modest. It just wasn’t feasible to go back home to Myagi every weekend, only to do the laundry. And buying an own washing machine turned out to be more expensive than he thought, and also forbidden for students in the dorms. So he eventually settled on doing his laundry at 2 am, when no other students were in the laundry room. 

Tonight, Ushijima joins him on his laundry/getting rid of weed brownies mission. Or well, Tooru drags him along, because there’s no way in hell he’s going to take the risk all for himself, after Ushiwaka was the one who fucked up. The ace complies without too much resistance, because, even though he doesn’t really see the problem with growing weed (“They’re just plants, Oikawa, it’s not their fault, they’re being misused by humans!”), Oikawa’s death stare seems to be convincing enough. 

Thing is, Tooru sometimes has stupid ideas at 2am. Once, when he couldn’t sleep at 2 am, he decided to go on a run and he sprained his ankle, because he didn’t see a pothole in the dark. Once he thought it might be a good idea to kiss Iwaizumi during a sleepover and they didn’t talk for two weeks. 

And now, at 2 am, it’s time for another one of his ingenious ideas. Because he is kind of hungry, and the brownies do kind of smell good, and he  _ knows  _ they’ll taste good, because he made them after all. Anything less than perfection is not acceptable. So he eats one of the brownies. How bad can it be. And Ushijima eats one of the brownies, Tooru doesn’t know if he does it so Tooru won’t be the only one, or because he actually wants to get high, or if he just really likes Tooru’s brownies and doesn’t care about the weed. Well, whatever the reason might have been, now they’re sitting on the floor, leaned against the washing machines, their last loads of laundry still in the dryer. And they’re probably pretty high, but it’s fun. 

“Yes, I think so,” Ushijima suddenly says, completely interrupting Tooru’s train of thought.

“Huh?” They haven’t spoken in the last 5 minutes, so Tooru’s not really sure what Ushijima is referring to. 

“You were wondering if aliens believe in us, too. And I think they do.” 

“You believe in aliens?” 

Ushijima scrunches his eyebrows a little at that, as though he’s thinking very hard. “Well, I don’t think it’s much a question of personal belief. If the universe is infinite, as most scientists agree, it seems only logical, there must be other forms of life somewhere in the universe. And again, if the universe is infinite, the probability seems quite high, there are intelligent forms of life in the universe, one’s that are just as, if not more advanced than we, humans, are. So it only seems logical, that they have already wondered about the possibility of alien live and have come to the same conclusion as I just have.”

“Wow…” Tooru, whispers, kind of impressed. Maybe, if he had given that kind of speeches in high school, Iwaizumi wouldn’t have made fun of him and his alien obsession. And maybe, it’s because it is 3 am and Tooru almost always has stupid thoughts at 3 am or maybe it’s because he is high, and he doesn’t think anyone has ever been smart while being high, but listening to Ushijima’s thoughts about aliens is kind of really nice. The deep voice, the thoughtfulness, the concentrated expression, his tousled hair… Tooru could almost fall in love with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this spontaneously and I have no idea how realistic this is but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Comments and kudos are much appreciated ^^


End file.
